Truth Book 2: Line against the Night
by Hunter7
Summary: The anticipated Sequal to Truth Book 1: A new Begining, The Andromeda gets pulled into Babylon 5 universe during the Shadow war.


Truth  
  
Disclaimer: B5 belongs to JMS and SciFi; Andromeda belong to Tribune Entertainment. I am only borrowing them and I promise to return them in more or less the same condition as I found them. I will make no money off this.  
  
(Sorry for the long delay in getting this to you, but I hope you think that this was worth the wait.)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
"It is said that the future is always born in pain. The history of war is the history of pain. If we are wise, what is born of that pain matures into the promise of a better world, because we learn that we can no longer afford the mistakes of the past." -- Ambassador G'Kar, date unknown  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Captain's Personal Log, Sandra Hiroshi  
  
'It has been almost a month since there was an explosion on board the Andromeda and we still don't know who is responcable, although Tyr has some suspicions on who it was and how it got by Andromeda's sensors. The repairs on the Andromeda have been completed, and the Andromeda is once again aiding in the defence of Babylon 5. John, Delenn, and several other people had gone on some secret mission that they won't talk about. On lighter news, what was left of my old crew has assimalted into the becoming the new crew of the Amdromeda, and Harper tells me that Thomsan is a natural when it comes to slipstream. And I am becoming quite proficient with a force lance. Also, I have been doing research on the System Commonwealth, and their records on these Magog are nothing short of horrifing, and I sincerlly hope I never come into contact with them.' After Hiroshi finished recording, she put down the flexi she was keeping her logs on and looked out of her quarter's window on the Andromeda, the stars looked different to her somehow.  
  
After a few seconds Andromeda's hologram appeared in her quarters and said, startaling Hiroshi in doing so, "Sandra, I have a message from Ambassador Delenn for you."  
  
Hiroshi turned and said, "You know Rommie, you really should learn to knock, and I'll take the message here."  
  
"What ever you say Captain," Andromeda said as her hologram disappeared and Delenn's image came up on a view screen.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
A Centari battle cruiser floated through hyperspace, with three hull ruptures. However that was the only damage done to the cruiser, there were no scorch marks, nothing but puncture like hull breaches. The area's with the breaches were cut off by blast doors, so most of the ship was liviable, however, only one person was alive aboard this vessal, a person who survived by the fact that he was a coward, and hid in a conainment pod. After the attack was over, he made his way to command, encountering only evisseratated corpses along the way.  
  
When the survivor reached command, he found that there were very few undamaged systems; thrusters, communications, and life support were all that were left. Using the thrusters he managed to keep himself alligned to the nearest jumpgate, he didn't care where it took him, as long as it enabled him to get rescued. As he reached the location of the nearest jumpgate, he sent out a signal that allowed him to return to normal space, it had been nearly two days since the attack.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
"Hey Beka, what do you think of this dimension so far, I think it is a hell of a lot better than our own," Harper said to Beka. They were on a supply mission, bring that the Maru had a reputation among the pirates and raiders in the area, the reputation was one of Invinsiblity and death, and it caused raiders and pirates to avoid it. Most of the time they used slipstream, but sometimes, when they wanted to have some time to themselves, Beka, Harper, and Trance would go using regular hyperspace routes, as they had today.  
  
"Well Harper, it seems a lot less dangerous, but not much more peaceful, with the Shadow War and the Earth Civil War," Beka said. And she meant it, Sheridan had recruited them into the Shadow War, as his ace in the hole. He had also upgraded their communications to the FTL communications that they used, in exchange for upgraded weapons.  
  
"Well boss, look at the bright side, at least things can't get any worse," Harper said with a smile. As he said that a small beeping sound began, indicating an incoming communication. Which Harper opened.  
  
"Please..... anyone out there....... attacked....... I .... only survivor...."  
  
The communication was audio only and a modified repeating distress call saying the same thing over and over, and while parts were unaudiable do to static, the message was clear, someone nmeeded help, and Beka felt like giving it today.  
  
As the Maru reached the origin of the distress call, they saw a Centauri vessal with a three puncture points on the hull. As Beka looked at it she sighed and looked at Harper and said, "This is your fault," then said into the ship's comm, "Trance come to command."  
  
After nearly a minute Trance arrived in command, and once she looked at the Centauri vessal she said, "Oh god, are those what I think they are?"  
  
"Yep, they look like puncture holes from Magog swarm ships," Beka said to her shocked friend and shipmate.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
After docking with the Centauri vessal, Beka, Trance and Harper boarded and headed for command, where they had detected the only life sign. After reaching command they saw a man in a bad grey suit in the captain's seat, he didn't look to healthy.  
  
When the man noticed them, a mix of fear, terror, and relief was on his face, he recognized them from his time on Babylon 5. Infact he thought he heard Trance say "Morden" with a hint of disgust in her voice, but he didn't care, what ever had attacked this ship killed everyone execpt him, not even the three shadows that had been with him had survived.  
  
Looking at his three saviors, he managed to say, "They are coming, They are coming!" before he passed out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
After Beka, Trance, and Harper got Morden back onto the Maru, they detatched from the the Centauri vessal and once they got far away enough from the ship entered slipstream, heading straight for Babylon 5, even though they hadn't made it to their destination and picked up the supplies, the crew of the Maru knew that this was by far more important than a supply mission. If what they susspected had happened it meant that the Magog were here in this dimension, and if it was true, may what ever gods or goddess were worshipped here have mercy upon every living thing in this reality.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
